x isle
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: AU no powers some off a group of teens are working in the summer at the best place ever! Summerhills! But when a murderer comes and starts killing it turns into a summer they won't live to regret...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a AU reality! There all starting college and all relationships are new!

* * *

**

Crazy.She was driving him crazy!  
She was just standing for god-sake!  
Leaning against the reseption desk at Summerhills lodge minding her own business waiting for the orintation meeting to finish.  
But it was the way she was standing. The way her maids skirt shifted upwords, just a bit, to show an inch more of her left thigh.  
As far as Pietro Maximoffe was madness was in a matter of inches. How could he not have noticed her at the party last week. He chocolate brown hair tied in a bouncy ponytail with 2 thick strands framing her perfect heart-shaped face. And her eyes! Wow! They flashed with a childish innocence that he had never seen in anyone else over the age of 7. How could he have spent all his time rolling around the dunes with that redhead...whats her name? Jenny? June? Something like that!  
Kathryn or Kitty Pryde was more than hot! She was a hormonal-activivating device!  
The meeting ended and he walked over to her from behind.  
"How about you and me go upstairs and change some sheets?" He murmered.  
She laughed with full lips and sleepy eyes and had a look that said 'been-there-done-that'. Nothing threw her. Not even Pietro.  
"Is that really your best line?"  
Kurt Wagner ran past with suitcases then grabbed Pietros elbow. "You to behave!" He said in his sing song german voice  
."Hey it was your fault! You put us both in the back seat on the way to work today now she's having my baby!" He wrapped a arm round her waist  
."With all the bumps on the sand dunes?" Kurt laughed. "As if"  
"A boy can dream can't he?" Kitty smirked. She was tough. Tough and rich.  
A combination he liked alot.  
He breathed in a breath of air in the lobby. There was a faint perfume from Kitty, a vannila-y sent. Plus the sent of salt water and the musty smell off old fishing nets hanging on the wall. For some reason the air just smelled of sex!  
"So you wanna go up stairs now pepe lepew has finished talking"  
"Shut up about the french jokes!" Marie or as she liked to been known as 'Rogue' hissed. "LeBeu is coming!" Rogue was Kittys best friend who worked behind the reception desk at Summerhills lodge. Rogue was always writing something down. She had the type of eyes that saw all. She made Pietro...nervous.  
Sure enough Remy Lebeu was walking threw the crowd. He was the bosses step-son and french.  
"Ahhhh miss Pryde!" He put his arm around her and stroked her cheek.  
Pietro felt the heat rise in him. He never felt like this before.  
"What is it Mr LeBeu?" She asked sweetly threw gritted teeth as his hand trailed down to her cheast area.  
That did it.  
Pietro lunged at Remy hitting him dead on in the face. They toppled over ignoring Kittys pleas to stop.  
Rogue came out from behind the counter pen and notepad at the ready already scribbling things down. Rogue was a jornalist and a damn good one too. She had her articals published in many famouse new papers and was rather younge considering her talent. Only a year older than Kitty. She was one of the few southerners in Summerhills. She was a goth but not always in black more green. It took 4 bus boys to haul Pietro off Remy who was knocked out cold.  
"Pietro!" Kitty scolded.  
"What?" He asked innocently.


	2. Chapter 2

"There's a curse in there." Scott Summers told a old fisherman by the name of Logan. "Every Summer a murderer comes out and starts wiping out the staff. That's why they get a new crew every summer. I'm the only one that has survived for over one summer... 

Pietro loved the dunes. Esspesially the huge ones at Summerhills beach! They hid you when you needed to be hid. He looked at Kitty beside him lying looking up at the stars with him. She took in a sharp breath. She was scared though determinded not to show it. She didn't know what he would do. Pietro Maximoffe was a very big player."You know Rogue is writing a story on today. She said that you were being a like, night in shining armor. Mr. Smith might sue you ya know"  
Ahhhh good ol' mr Smith! Remys step-dad and father of that notorus slut Tabby.  
"My parents will pay for it. They're rich ya know."  
"I know same hear but i try not to get like, spoilt."  
"Thats why i brought you hear.." He moved closer to her. "You'd be a good influence on my charecter!"  
"I doubt that."  
He took her in his arms. "You see right threw me"  
"Don't get your hopes up!" She pulled away.  
"Too late"  
She struggled against him. But he knew what that ment. It ment more. It ment you'll have to over power me. He had to do this just right. Firm, confident, not phycotic.  
"Pietro knock it_ off!_"  
He wasn't expecting the knee. It was a soft but well placed blow and had in seeing more stars than he had all night.  
Kitty was now running away over the dunes.  
"Sorry!" She gave a guilty laugh. "But you always wanted to sing tenor right?"  
Pietro gritted his teeth and took off after her. His feet sank into the soft sand and he grabbed beach grass to help him up which felt like blades in his hands. He caught up with her near the light house. He lunged at her and tackeled her to the ground and we both rolled against the building panting.  
He turned her around her cheast heaving as he pressed her against her. No strugling this time. No flailing.  
They were kissing now. Melting together. Rolling around in the satin-like sand. Pietro felt his back meet the base of the light house and few droplets onto them.  
Kitty flinched breaking the kiss. "_Rain?_" she asked wiping her face looking at the clear nigh sky.  
"A little water never killed anyone.." He kissed her neck.  
"Pietro?...this..this isn't water..."  
**_Blip_**.  
Another droplet fell on Kittys face.  
It was dark. Another few fell on her face as she looked up.  
Pietro rolled off her looking up also.  
Onto of the door of the lighthouse was a flag pole. Something had been wrapped around it. Teathered.  
Something large.  
Some_one_ large.  
Staring down his eyes gowged out and blood dripping from the sockets and his mouth was Remy LeBeu.  
Kitty screamed.  
"Ohmygod Pietro ohmygod _ohmy**fucking**god_"  
Kitty ran. Twisting her ankels as she did so she stumbled on every other step but she didn't care. She had to get away.  
Pietro was running with her. Kitty fumbled her phone out her pants..."**Damn** why did i have to wear tight pants!" She pulled it out and dialed 911


End file.
